<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Раскраска: Будь его воля - он бы и в школу не ходил... by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727125">Раскраска: Будь его воля - он бы и в школу не ходил...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020'>fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Gintama 2020: Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, gintama - Freeform, раскраска</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Gintama 2020: Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Раскраска: Будь его воля - он бы и в школу не ходил...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>По клику на картинку откроется её фуллсайз для скачивания ^^</h1><h2>Суть в том, что:</h2>
<h3>1)качаете<br/>
2)в редакторе ставите скачанный слой в режим: умножение (multiply)<br/>
3)делаете новый слой под ним и на созданном слое рисуете<br/>
4)наслаждаетесь<br/>
ps: или берёте фломастеры ^^
</h3><p><br/>
</p><p>
 </p><p><br/>
</p>
<h2>Оригинал милоты:</h2><p><br/>
</p><p>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>